Keep the Fantasies a Fantasy
by Viet Devil
Summary: There was a reason why fantasies were fantasies. The whole tentacle sex monster fetish? Yeah, Stiles wants to keep that a fantasy and not a reality. It's different from watching it and actually experiencing it. PWP basically.


"There's a what?!" Stiles yelled into his phone as he was storming out of his house and running towards his jeep. He was interrupted by his valuable alone time when Scott had called him. He hoped to god he heard wrong.

"_There's a monster with…freaky tentacles. We're keeping watch on it at the moment and Deaton says he has something that can kill it. It's at his office, and Stiles, hurry." _Scott whined into the phone.

"Jesus Christ, Scott it's eleven and I'm supposed to be home. You're so fucking lucky Dad is working late tonight. I'm on my way." Stiles said as he drove off to Deaton's.

When he got there, Deaton hurriedly gave him some type of concoction in a large bottle and gave him instructions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—wait. I have to put it in his mouth?" he held it up. "How am I supposed to do that?" really, this process is absurd and life threatening to him. Why is he the one doing this and not anyone else?

"You need to lure it and throw it in his mouth." Deaton simply said, smiling.

"You mean act as bait, get caught, wait till it eats me and throw it in?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

"I hate everyone." Stiles growled as he stomped out of the room.

"And Stiles, try and not get any of the guts _on_ you."

Stiles slammed the door and drove away, ignoring the hidden amusement he was getting from Deaton.

* * *

Stiles parked his jeep where Derek had left his Camaro and walked into the forest, finding the pack in no time. They seemed to be standing by, watching the thing in the distance. They turned around and let out a sigh.

"It was about time, the thing is creeping me out. I think it's looking for something to eat." Erica said.

"Can't anyone else act as bait?" Stiles whined. "Why am I the only one that has to do it?"

"It doesn't seem to be very fond of werewolves." Scott told him. "It keeps re-coiling away from us."

"What, so make the only defenseless human get a jump at it? Can Allison not shoot it down? Can Lydia not scream at it and scare it away?" Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

"I tried, but my arrows just sink in and won't work. The slime outside of it is stopping it from penetrating inside." Allison said in disappointment.

"Not even the ones that explode?" Stiles asked her.

"None of them work."

"How do we even know it's dangerous? Maybe it just lost something and trying to find it?" Stiles silently pleaded for that and to go home.

"Deaton says this kind is dangerous when we described it to him." Derek said. "We also have a feeling that this is the main source of what's making the people disappear lately.

"So what Deaton declares as dangerous, we kill it?" that seemed so wrong. "How are we sure, sure? I don't want to have the guilt when we found out it was innocent and have revenge fired back at us."

"Do you want to wait and risk the chance?"

Ah, good point.

"Besides, Scott tried the whole gentle approach thing; it chucked him into a tree and he broke several branches." Boyd was silently amused.

"And how do we know it's not going to do the same and break my _spine_?"

"—because it's looking over here…at you." Isaac nudged at Stiles. They all turned to see the monster was indeed gazing over here and right at Stiles.

Stiles sighed. "Just be ready to tear its throat before it tears mine." he began walking over to the…thing.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Derek said.

"I already _am_!" he angrily whispered. He held the large bottle in his hand as casually as possible.

Stiles took a closer look at it. The thing was hard to describe. It didn't take shape of any creature Stiles knew. It was like a giant…glob, but then again not. It had a walnut sort of shape to it from the back, which was probably what grossed Scott out. The front of the body had a sort of almond shape. It looked like a horribly mutated peanut shape.

Well now that he horribly described that, it sounded like this huge insect thing. He honestly couldn't describe it very well. It obviously had several tentacles, some which just recoiled back into the large body and some were wandering aimlessly around, in search of something.

When Stiles approached from the distance, coming closer, the tentacles shot their gaze over to Stiles. He froze, thinking it was going to attack. When it hadn't, he took another deep breath and took a few steps closer. He heard the thing made a threatening noise when Stiles came closer. He saw the tentacles pointing towards the bottle in his hand, to which Stiles cursed.

"New plan—I'll distract it while one of you shove it in its mouth when it's too preoccupied on eating me." he whispered to the pack, knowing they heard him.

"Stiles, wai—" Stiles ignored what Scott had to say as he chucked the bottle in the pack's direction. He heard Isaac say he caught it.

As soon as the bottle was far away from it, Stiles saw a blur and felt a mass of muscle wrap around his waist tightly and heaved him up into the air. He let out a startled yelp.

He saw more of the appendages focus on him, the ends of it getting closer to him. Stiles shuddered and then saw from the corner of his view, Scott and Derek zeroing in, in search of the mouth. They seemed to have a bit of a hard time looking for it.

Stiles let out a gasp as he felt a tentacle slither its way up his shirt and wrapped around his upper body. He felt it squirm around a bit and momentarily squeezing Stiles before releasing and doing it again. The appendage released his upper body and slid its way onto his back.

"Oh, oh gross, gross, gross, gross." Stiles flailed.

Stiles trembled at the slow movement and jerked a bit when he felt another on his back. He then felt the ends press into his back and rotating a bit. What was it—oh—_oh_ _fuuuuck_ that felt good. Stiles held back the moan threatening to come out of his throat.

The tentacles moved on down to the area above his ass and pressed into there. Stiles had been having some back problem for a few days, so that area was always stiff and sore. When the tentacles pressed into there, he let out a moan of pleasure. His whole body slumped and relaxed into the sensation.

Fuck, he never had a massage before, but this feels like heaven. All the kinks and stiffness were going away. He dropped his head, only for it to be cradled by another tentacle, wrapping around his shoulders. He felt it move up to the stiffness in the middle of his back, and continued to massage him there.

It moved onto his arms and soon enough his thighs. He couldn't quit feel it through the fabric of his clothes, but hell it felt great nonetheless.

He didn't know what the monster's motive was, but hey, he's not complaining.

"Batman seems like he's enjoying being the bait." Erica snickered.

"Stiles! Quit moaning, it's distracting!" Scott hissed at him.

The next string of words was incoherent. He was too relaxed he couldn't get the effort to say anything. He couldn't even move a muscle of his arms or legs since there were now too relaxed.

Actually now that he thought about it, this seemed bad for him now.

Stiles literally struggled to move, but his muscles weren't listening to him.

The other tentacles released him and he felt like a rag doll. Stiles felt himself being reeled in towards the monster.

Oh, he found the mouth, but he couldn't tell the others.

This officially sucked.

Well…at least it didn't have any teeth, though Stiles saw a lot of smaller, shorter tentacles in there. Also, it looked slimy in there. Yea, he wants to be let go now.

Stiles nudged one of his shoes off and glanced down, seeing Jackson standing there under him, doing nothing. He wonders how the monster didn't notice the pack around it. Probably too preoccupied with him at the moment. Stiles dropped the shoe, landing on Jackson's head. He snapped his head up to see Stiles looking down at him.

"Stilinski…" Jackson growled. "You—"

"—wait." Isaac shushed him. He saw Stiles looked at him and then somewhere else. He followed his eyes and saw the mouth.

"He found the mouth…" he grinned. "Just hang in there Stiles."

Oh how he wanted to punch Isaac right now.

Stiles felt himself being lifted right above the mouth. Great, now he had a _wonderful_ view of inside the mouth and saw a lot of those small moving, squirming tentacles just _waiting_ for Stiles to come and join them.

Stiles most definitely did not want to join them. He didn't even want to know what they had in mind, although he had a pretty good hunch right now.

"_Hurry._" he said breathless. He shouldn't have said that, because now the monster finally noticed the pack closing in and practically jumped away from them. Stiles was swished in the air and felt a sudden motion sickness coming on. He pushed the feeling down and shouted. "_Dude_—this isn't _fun_!"

"Crap!" Scott shouted.

"Uh-" Stiles said, finally getting his strength back. "Guys, I seriously don't like what I see under me—oh _shit_!" Stiles let out a groan. The tentacles were pressing certain points in Stiles' back and his strength slipped away again.

"Stiles!" Derek said.

"It's not like I can—_fuuck_—help it you kno—_ooh_." He was pretty sure the monster was trying to relax Stiles enough to a point where he can fight or talk back. "Guys, just chuck it in! What are you seriously waiting for?" Stiles shouted.

"We're trying if we can get close enough! It keeps swinging at us!" Scott shouted at him.

"Oh my—" he had a sudden idea. "Lacrosse!" he yelled before an appendage wrapped around his mouth.

Some of the pack gave him a weird look.

"Lacrosse?"

"The stick!" Boyd told him as he moved out of the way from a swinging tentacle.

"Jackson, go get the stick from the jeep!" Derek ordered him. Jackson left in a haste towards Stiles' jeep.

Stiles couldn't say anything but to let out muffled noises. He grabbed the thing around his mouth and started tugging at it. Stiles felt an appendage wrap around his wrists and yank them up above his head. He felt the one of the appendages that was wrapped around his waist let go. Stiles was all but dangling right above its mouth now.

He knew this was a bad fucking idea, but does anyone ever listen to him? No, they don't.

Jackson finally came back, yelling at Scott to throw the bottle at him. Scott made a pass as Jackson caught it and finally chucked it at its mouth. Allison, perched in a tree somewhere, took aim and shot the bottle, shattering it and letting the concoction fall in the mouth.

Stiles sagged in relief and then tense up a moment later as he felt the appendages release him, letting him fall into the mouth. Stiles yelped as it let go and sort of- kind of screamed on his way into the didn't feel an ounce of shame when he screamed the entire way down into the mouth.

"Stiles!" he heard someone shout, but he couldn't hear them. The sounds were muffled out as he landed in the wet, slippery mouth.

God, this was so disgusting. The air felt so humid and there was this weird stench in the air.

Should he be calling it air? After all, he did just get eaten by a monster and wow he never thought of saying that one day.

Deaton had said that the concoction would kick in soon enough.

"This is so gross." He whined as he struggled to get up. He held his balance as he got up and looked around. The…floor…of the mouth looked so incredibly weird. It had small stubs of tentacle looking things everywhere. Like miniature baby ones. He noticed the concoction seeping into the insides. He wonders just how long it'll take for very little amount on such a huge thing.

"_Are you sure this is enough?" Stiles asked Deaton._

"_It's concentrated, that amount is enough to take it down from the inside out. It should seep on inside and take effect in no time. It'll start solidifying and turn into stone."_

"_And that's when we can take the thing down, right?"_

"_Yes. It'll only appear to be a pile of random stone and rocks to others. It won't strike as odd at all."_

He looked up to see the mouth had already closed up, only but a crack was letting some of the light in. He looked around further, taking careful steps and saw a large, well since this is a mouth, he would go with the term blister. Bubble, blister, whatever.

Stiles noticed that there were several more and holy god he just found the bodies of the missing kids.

Well, this solved both cases. Indeed a kidnapping, but from a huge gross tentacle thing that ate them. Well, swallowed more like it.

Were they alive? He hoped so. They looked somewhat cozy inside their mini rooms.

Stiles went and took a closer look. He could barely see anything inside, but he managed to make out a blurred out figure, a girl, and sure enough she was sleeping. He sees her chest rhythmically moving up and down. Stiles noticed the blurred parts of her bare skin and torn fabric.

Now that was odd.

He moved onto the next two, both girls and in the same condition. The next one, however, was a guy. Stiles quickly moved onto the next few and totaled up to 4 girls and 6 guys. Stiles has a hunch that there were more male because guys typically tend to wander off in the night by themselves (Scott and Stiles did this a lot).

Stiles noticed the last one containing the guy; the walls were a bit clearer than the others. He took a closer look and saw him sleeping. He looked at his clothes, tattered, and saw something odd. There was a strange fluid that covered his body, practically everywhere. His hair, body and face and as Stiles looked down—

"Oh _no, fuck no._ I need to get out now." He hissed. Stiles got up flailing for balance and rushed over under the crack of light.

"Guys!" he shouted. "Get me out like _yesterday_!" he pleaded. Nobody answered him. "Guys?"

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott shouted as he saw him fall in the mouth.

"When does the thing kick in?" Isaac asked.

"Deaton said soon enough, but that _really_ doesn't help at all." Scott answered him.

"Deaton never really clarify on anything." Derek growled.

"Like how in particular this thing is dangerous?" Lydia said. "For all we know, it might just like giving massages. Everyone saw how Stiles was enjoying it."

"Guys." Derek growled. "Shut up and listen in carefully."

The werewolves focused their hearing. They could hear a few steady heartbeats.

"So the thing swallowed the missing people?" Erica said. "Why would it still leave them alive?"

"Their heart beats sound really steady, like they're…sleeping?" Scott said with a puzzled face. "Wait—I think I found Stiles'."

"He probably found them and freaking out right now." Jackson snorted.

The pack, aside from Lydia and Allison, listened and heard Stiles' heart beat faster.

"We need to get him out of there." Allison said. "Look, it's getting weak already."

"And how are we supposed to get him out of there?" Lydia said.

Derek flashed his claws out. "We claw him out."

* * *

Stiles tried not to panic.

Hey, maybe the potion or whatever will kick in now and nothing will happen to him at all.

Stiles walked around back to the bubbles to check up on the people. Yup, everything is going to be fine…all fi—"Aah!" Stiles yelped as he tripped and landed on his stomach. His shoe (his one remaining shoe left) caught on something.

Stiles looked down to see a small tentacle wrap itself around his ankle. Stiles tugged it off, abandoning his poor shoe. He was so making someone buy him another pair.

Stiles got up, only to feel something tug him back down. "The hell." He looked back at his ankle to see a small tentacle firmly attached to him. "Oooh fuck no." he tugged harder, but the tentacle wouldn't budge. Another then wrapped itself around the other ankle and he was yanked forward by his wrist from other pair.

Stiles was not liking where this is going, not one bit.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, fuck no." he cursed as he struggled. He pulled at his wrists but god dammit they weren't budging at all. "Guys?! Anyone?!" he hollered. "I need some claws here, now!" he exclaimed.

Stiles gasped as he felt one slither up his shirt and he notices that this one was wet—no—slimy. It slid all the way up and then wraps around Stiles' throat, but not strangling him, though Stiles had to force his head up a bit due to the thickness of the tentacle and holy shit when did it get that big?!

Stiles glanced around and then saw some of the small baby ones started to grow around him. He started to panic when a thick one started to wander its way up Stiles' right pant leg. Fuck, he needs to start wearing some tighter pants. Well, maybe not so tight.

The slimy tentacle wrapped around his leg as it went up. The thickness of it started to tear at the seams. Stiles' heart beat sky rocketed because this was seriously turning into an exact replica of that weird porno he found one time when he was drunk and horny. Guy falls into a pit of vines—ahem, live vines—his clothes got shredded and then get fucked mercilessly. He then forever becomes its slave.

Ah, but that was porn. A simple sex fantasy with pornstars.

This was reality, not fantasy.

Stiles wanted to happily give his virginity to a person.

And by person he means Derek.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY, GET ME OUT NOW!" he screamed. A moment later, he heard tearing and gushing sounds. He glanced and saw a stream of light from the side, far away though. "HUR—" he was cut off by a thick tentacle shoving its way into his mouth.

Stiles made strangled noises. He tried to calm himself and breathe through his nose, despite the huge tentacle in his mouth. It stretched his mouth wide and his jaw was aching.

He felt another worm its way up the other leg, and slowly slicked itself between Stiles' ass cheeks. It slithered over his hole, which by the way he's glad they weren't interested in that at the moment, and through the other end of his now parted ass. It drugged itself back and forth; Stiles squirmed at the sensation of it. His ass cheeks was spread open, and Stiles could feel how thick it was.

The head of the tentacle around his leg started to slowly go up his boxers. He twitched as it came from the back and slowly stroked up his balls. He started to whine as it wrapped a little around his balls, squeezing them. Stiles arched his back as it coiled around his soft cock and began to stroke it.

Stiles assumed the fear powered adrenaline is what stopped him from getting a boner.

The large tentacle in his mouth started to thrust in and out slowly, putting pressure on his jaw. Stiles heard a large tearing sound and a large amount of light. He looked and finally saw the pack tore their way in. Hopefully, aside from hearing, the pack won't see his predicament. Scott, for the love of god, had better find him and cut him loose.

* * *

Derek finally clawed his way through, along with the rest of the pack and peered into the inside of the thing.

"Stiles!" he shouted as he saw the boy's condition. There was a wall starting to form around him and he was sure Stiles didn't notice this.

They heard a huge rumble and froze. The pack looked up to see a gigantic eye ball stare down at them.

"Oh holy fuck that is just creepy." Erica hissed.

"Get the others!" Derek pointed to the other sleeping victims. The pack, wary of the large eye, nodded and went over to free the others.

"Stiles!" Derek growled as he came closer. He saw Stiles being held down onto the ground, squirming, trying to get loose of the tentacles wrapped around him. Derek didn't hesitate to claw them apart.

Stiles was so entirely relieved that they finally got here and though in his current…predicament. Should he be embarrassed? No. He was relieved, saved, holy god just get him the hell outta here already.

"I know, I know, just—I'm going to lift you up."

He must've said that aloud. Stiles held up a hand to stop him, moments before he started to hack up all the disgusting slime in his mouth and some that went down his throat. His throat still had a weird, gross sticky feeling in it, like something was still hanging in there.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to act as bait." Derek growled.

"—though it was—_hack—_ your idea" Stiles coughed out.

"It was the pack's idea. I really didn't have any others at the time and I'd maybe give that a shot. Now I'm never going to do that again." he went to pick Stiles up into his arms. Stiles didn't protest, knowing he doesn't have much energy left to fight.

"I feel so freaking gross right now." Stiles complained. He let his head rest on Derek's shoulder. "You owe me a new pair of shoes." Stiles paused. "No—a new outfit. Boxer's included. I want the really soft and snuggly kind." Stiles said as he slumped further into Derek's arms. "Haaaugh—I'm so tired."

"Excuse me—did you say _you're_ tired?" Jackson hissed. "I recall _you_ being the one getting a fucking mas—ffffmmg!" Jackson's outburst was interrupted by Boyd, who slung an arm around his neck and muffled further complaint.

You know what—Stiles doesn't even have the energy to even reply back to Jackson. He currently had a mixed feeling of exhaustion, pleasure, and a bit of trauma from the incident. Stiles let the exhaustion win over, his eyelids drooped on down and sealed the vision away from him.

"Sti—wait Stiles, don't fall aslee—" Derek said hurriedly. It didn't matter though.

Stiles feel asleep way too quickly.

Someone was shaking him when he finally came to. Stiles still felt weak though. He heard voices talking, a moment of hushes, and some more gentle shaking.

"Stiles." he recognized it was Deaton. "Stiles, you need to wake up."

Stiles forced his eyes open to a blinding light. He promptly shut them immediately and groans.

"The first thing an unconscious person doesn't want to wake up to is a bright and shining light blasting into they're retinas, doc." Stiles said.

"Sorry about that." Stiles heard a click and opened his eyes again. He was in the vet's examination room. Stiles noticed that he was lying on the stainless steel table. He wasn't wearing his clothes either, some blue scrubs. Probably extras from the back storage closet.

"What happened?" Stiles asked the doctor. He heard Deaton hum.

"You were almost one of its many young victims, Stiles." He answered. "When you said 'get eaten' I didn't think you would do it quite literally."

"Yeah, well, neither did I." Stiles sighed out. He sat up.

"I said not to get any of the guts on you for a reason."

"Wait, I thought you were kidding?" Deaton shook his head.

"It's fine now though, I already gave you a sterilized bath so you should be perfectly fine." Stiles nodded and looked to see Derek standing in the corner. Creeper.

"You feeling any better?" Derek asked him.

"Just a bit weak but I'm all good." Stiles gave him half a smile. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour or so. You ready?"

"Yeah, where'd everyone go?" Stiles asked as he hopped down the table.

"Sent them home." Derek went to Stiles closely, afraid that he was going to fall at any moment.

"And the missing people?"

"They're fine. They're in the hospital. Cover story: Amnesia from drinking too much, found them down the stream in a cave." Stiles nodded approvingly.

"Ah, before you go—" Deaton called out. He grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and handed it to him. "Take these before you sleep tonight and I expect that to be early, alright?"

"What's it for?" Stiles inspected the bottle.

"Antibiotics."

"…supernatural antibiotics?" Stiles asked wearily. Deaton just smiled.

"Good night you two."

* * *

"Derek, I'm seriously fine. Just…weak. All I'm doing is taking a shower and then get some sleep." Stiles assured him. "I'm fine." he said when he saw Derek just staring at him.

"Fine, but call when you need anything alright? And take your medicine." he pointed at the bottle Stiles had. Stiles nodded. Derek left him in his room and out the house via window. Stiles sat back on his bed and sighed.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Just.

Happened.

Seriously, Stiles knew he had some weird kinks, some were starting to be buried and some new ones were developing. This though…this tentacle monster…was just…

"Dammit, I don't even have the right words." Stiles grumbled. He ran a hand down his face. Whatever. Stiles got up, deciding to take a shower. He tore his socks off, and headed down the stairs, toward the dryer. He grabbed his towel out, a clean pair of boxers, some pajamas and headed back up the stairs and towards the shower. As soon as he stepped in the bathroom he stripped immediately. Stiles stopped and took a look at himself in the mirror.

You would think that he'd get some bruising by now but he didn't see anything. Nothing, not a scratch at all either.

After a few moments, Stiles suddenly felt ill. He dove for the toilet and suddenly puked up all the contents in his stomach.

Thankfully he didn't drink the medicine quite yet. That would've been such a waste.

When Stiles was through, he felt a bit better. The feeling that something was stuck in his throat was gone. He took a moment, setting his head on the side, face away from the toilet. He waited for a moment if there were going to be any more. Stiles refused to look at the contents and flushed it.

Stiles stepped inside the shower and started it up. As he scrubbed himself down, he started remembering how he had felt during the whole…incident.

He definitely wasn't denying it felt good. Fucking hell, it was incredible. What ticked him off was that he hadn't reached climax and didn't orgasm. When he had taken a look at the others in there, they looked incredibly blissed out.

Great for them. At least they achieved their orgasm. Stiles, even though he was scared of what happened in there, had…_liked_ the heart racing experience. The adrenaline running through him at that moment, it had stopped him from having a hard on.

Maybe that would be a good thing?

Something probably would've happen had he did.

Fuck, Stiles was too exhausted to even jerk off to anything.

After his shower, he dried himself off and pulled his boxers on, and the rest of his clothes. He picked the scrubs up and walked to his room, throwing them in his closet. He stepped over to his nightstand and swiped the bottle. He dry swallowed the pills and rolls the bottle under his bed. He went over to his window and shut the blinds.

Stiles sighed and plopped on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"—_llo."_

_.._

_.._

"—_e up."_

_.._

_.._

"—_babe, you need to wake up."_

Stiles jumped, waking up. He looked around the room sleepily and glanced at the clock. He went to sleep around one. Now it was three thirty.

What was that though? He sworn he had heard himself talking.

"Fucking weird dream." Stiles slurred.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings better."Stiles heard a voice say right next to him. Stiles flailed off the bed and landed on his butt. He looked at his bed and saw it.

Or rather saw him. Himself.

"Wha—what the—"

"Ohhh, be careful. Don't wanna damage that."The thing smirked at him. He was laying on his side, arm resting on his elbow and his head resting on his hand. His right leg was bent.

Stiles simply stared at it, eyes widened with shock as his mouth gaped open.

"What the he—why do you look like me?" he asked it.

"I'm a shape shifter, babe. It's what we do. Besides, I like it."it chuckled. It scooted closer to Stiles from the bed. He laid on his stomach, legs up in the air swinging.

"How…how the hell did you get in here?" he asked as he scooted back. He hit the wall and cursed. The thing looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"You brought me in here, cutie. You know, you should flush immediately after you puke."It laughed at him. "Ya never know what might come up."

What? He never brought in anything. And what did this have to do with him puki—wait a minute.

He remembered something weird stuck in his throat after the incident. It couldn't be.

No.

"No…you…you're supposed to be dead." Stiles said incredulously.

"Here I am!"it laughed.

"How?"

"Hmm, I can make a copy of myself when I really need to and trust me, I really needed to. I can absorb things, which was why you saw all of those humans I kept. You know, learning things and stuff. Learned how to talk and all that stuff."

"...why?"

"Why? Cause I can. Reason? Don't know, bored? Have no clue."

"Why don't you look like a…" Stiles waved his hands everywhere.

"It's more convenient this way."It smiled at Stiles. "Besides, I kinda like the way I—excuse me—_we_ look."

Stiles swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent. I need a place to stay where I won't get slaughtered or turned into stone."

"What makes you think _I_ won't kill you now? Or that I called my friends already, on their way here to rip you in two." Stiles bluffed. He saw the thing grin widely at him.

Stiles blinked for a moment and then saw large tentacles come out from the thing. Stiles started to scoot back and run for it until one latched onto his ankle and began dragging him back into the bed. Stiles clawed on the carpet of his bedroom. Another wrapped around his stomach and lifted him in the air, pinning his arms down. It set Stiles on the bed, facing it.

Stiles trembled as it ran a finger down Stiles' cheek.

"Because I'll snap Daddy's little neck if you say or do _anything._"It laughed. "Or I can get inside him and multiply myself and make him explode everywhere into itty bitty pieces, where ever the hell he's at. I frankly don't care if anyone finds out, especially hunters. They try so hard but never manage to capture us, save for the idiotic ones."

Stiles froze and stopped struggling. He stared at him, eye as wide as ever. Eyes full of terror.

"M-my friends—"

"Won't be able to find out about me. Let's just say I'm a..._newer_ version of myself. I can go undetected."It whispered in his ear. "The little puppies won't sniff me out and…_you_ won't rat me out…will you?"It asked him with fake innocence. It stroked Stiles' cheek, running its fingers up and down.

It's not like Stiles had much of a choice. Stiles blinked away the tears and shook his head. It smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Atta boy."It smiled."You can call me Stuart."

Stiles jerked when something slithered between his legs and wrap around his thigh. He squirmed as he felt it slide up his boxers slowly.

"W-what are you—"Stuart raised a finger to Stiles' mouth, shushing him. Stiles tried to inch back.

"Shhh…aw, come on now. Don't be like that." Stuart smiled to Stiles. It drug Stiles closer to him. Stuart brought his hand to the back of Stiles' head and pressed Stiles face into his neck, imitating a 'comforting' manner. Stuart ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles felt a tentacle coil around his chest and curl around his nipple. Stiles twitched as the tip pinched and twisted and twirled his nipple around.

Stiles was startled when he felt the tentacle around his thigh suddenly wrap around Stiles' soft cock and started to stroke it slowly. It felt weird because unlike the one on his nipple, this one was lubricated. He doesn't know what the…slime was made of, but it was making him…lightheaded.

"Since your heart is pumping your blood really fast at the moment, I think it should take effect in no time."Stuart grinned.

"Wh-what's…happening?" Stiles slightly panted out.

"Hm, nothing much—" Stuart said as he raised another tentacle and curled it around Stiles' chin, ending around his cheek. He lifted Stiles' chin, but Stiles refused to look at Stuart . "—just something to make you feel real good."He chuckled when he saw the boy tighten his lips together. "What's wrong?" Stuart asked.

Stiles just pressed his lips even tighter, if that were possible. He shut his eyes, trying to will away the moment, hoping that this was just a nightmare. He jerked his hips and fought back a moan when the tentacle sped up a bit faster with its strokes. Stiles squeezed his eyes harder when he felt the tentacle around his chin slither across his lips, stroking back and forth, wetting it.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of." Stuart said as he brought his thumb and wiped the tear away from his cheeks.

Stiles didn't notice that he was crying already. Stuart pecked a kiss on Sties' forehead, another effort to calm him down.

"Look at me, babe."Stuart said. Stiles refused to even look at himself, which still weird him out. _**"Look at me."**_ Stiles' body jerked as something in him submitting to Stuart's order. He snapped his head up and opened his eyes, looking at Stuart as he looked back at Stiles.

A smile formed on Stuart . "Good. It's in your system now. Don't make me do that again."his voice went a bit dark on the last part. He waited for the boy to answer. His face grew a bit darker, a glare formed on his face as he looked at Stiles. **"**_**Okay?"**_Stiles hastily nodded. Stuart looked at Stiles, the glare from a second ago replaced with a smile. "Now show me those pretty lips of yours." It asked Stiles.

Stiles hesitated, not wanting to listen but he sure as hell didn't want whatever he just did to happen again.

Stiles relaxed the pressure on his lips as he swallowed nervously. He was surprised by what happened next, when Stuart ducked down to kiss Stiles, slipping his tongue in and wrapping it around Stiles' tongue. Stiles was so shocked that he clamped down and bit its tongue.

Stuart jerked back and hissed. Stiles' heart beat against his chest as Stuart backhanded Stiles across the cheek, causing his head to jerk to the side. Drops of tears fell down Stiles' eyes as he felt the impact and heat from the slap.

"Just for that, I'm not letting you come until you beg for it like the little whore you're going tobe." It said. Stuart yanked Stiles to the front of the bed and flipped him on his stomach.

Stiles struggled as his wrists were pinned down just above his head. He whimpered as he felt a tentacle tied itself around his cock, disabling him from coming .

"But since this is your first time in all, I'm going to be a little nice this time around. Aren't you a lucky little bitch?" he said. "Once I and the rest of my sweet little darlings here fuck your ass and your mouth until the only thing you know is how to breathe," he chuckled, "well, maybe."

"No, _no, _get off of me!" Stiles yelled when he felt his pajamas being pulled down. He heard Stuart groan out when his ass was finally being presented to him.

"I haven't had a good ass in a while. The cherry on top are the moles dotted across your ass. I can't wait to make this mine." Stuart took his hands and grabbed the globes of his ass, squeezing them. "Tell me Stiles, has anyone fucked you yet? I just get this feeling nobody hasn't yet." he asked Stiles. When Stiles didn't respond he swatted Stiles' ass hard, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek. Stiles yelped, but continued not to say anything. "_**Tell me." **_he growled.

"N-no. I haven't had sex with anyone yet." he stuttered out against his will.

"I feel so honored." he hummed. Stuart bent down and bit Stiles in the ass, kneading it between his teeth. "This is going to be so satisfying. You won't believe how much this will fuel me up. I just want to keep you for myself." Stuart got up to take his shirt off. It was slow for a moment.

One second he was ready to take his shirt off, and the next went by so fast. Stiles heard both his windows shatter as something broke through them, he heard snarling and then felt Stuart's weight being thrown off of him and across the room. Stiles ducked his head, shielding his eyes so debris won't get in them.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A voice soothed him. "It's Scott. Don't worry Stiles, everything is going to be alright now."

Stiles looked up and saw his best friend wolfed out. "Scott?"

"We'll talk later, but now we need to get you downstairs." Scott said. Stiles nodded, reaching back to pull his pants back up. He let Scott lead him out of his room and safely downstairs. Stiles heard cussing and more thrashing around, then a screeching hiss and then silence.

Scott still had his hand around Stiles' arm. He was looking away, looking upstairs.

"Scott?" he said. Scott looked back at him, his expression turning from anger to pure relief. He released his grip on Stiles' arm.

"We got here just in time." he sighed. "Oh thank god."

"We-can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened, not that I don't mind it cause _seriously_ thank god you guys came-"

"Stiles, calm down." Scott said to him when he noticed Stiles' heart racing.

"The little shit is dead." a voice from upstairs said. Derek emerged from the stairs, with Jackson in tow.

"Deaton told me before you woke up to keep an eye on you, just in case." Derek said.

"I was on my way to return your lacrosse stick from earlier and ran into McCall." Jackson said.

"I woke up from my nap and wanted to check up on you." Scott said. "You were shaken up pretty bad." he looked at Stiles. "Stiles, are you-"

"I-I'm fine. Like you said, you came just in time." Stiles rubbed his arm up and down and looked at Derek. "What did Deaton say to you?"

"He told me from his experiences in the past that things like these usually latch onto someone to survive. He didn't want to take a chance at all and asked me to keep an eye on you." Derek said. "I was going to do it anyways." he sighed.

"A-are you sure it's dead...?" he glanced upstairs. "Cause we thought it was dead before but it wasn't and it-"

"Stiles, it's dead. Don't worry, Deaton gave me something to kill it. All of us will have to drink the medicine he gave us just to be sure." Derek walked up to him and set his hand around his neck. "It's gone Stiles." he wrapped his arms around Stiles, hugging him.

"Now that we assured everything is alright, can I leave now?" Jackson said. Scott threw him a look.

"No, we need to clean up the evidence before-" Derek froze, along with Jackson and Scott. "I thought your dad was working until the morning."

"He is, why?" Stiles was confused. A few moments later, he heard sirens from a cop car from outside the house. Stiles eyes widened when he saw the flashing red and blue lights from the window. "Someone must've heard the window break-guys you need to leave now-" the door slammed open as his dad and two other's came in, guns ready."

"Put your hands up now!" his dad yelled. His face was red with anger. Derek, Scott and Jackson raised their hands up. "You two go and check upstairs now." the sheriff said as he lowered his gun when he recognized the three. The other two carefully went upstairs to inspect the damage.

The sheriff went over and enveloped his son in a tight hug, kissing him on the temple of his head. "Stiles what the hell happened?"

"I-I'm fine now Dad. They came in just in time to help." he pointed towards his friends. Usual breaking and entering I guess." he shrugged his shoulders. "He tried to grab me but the others grabbed him off me. Scott took me downstairs where it was safe."

"He shoved Derek into the window and Jackson shoved him into the other. He climbed out onto the ledge and onto the car and got away." Scott finished. "I'm so sorry we didn't catch him, Sheriff."

"Who called in?" Stiles asked his dad.

"Nobody. I forgot to unhook the security cameras I set up when you were sleep walking a few weeks back. Thank god I didn't. We need to get you to a hospital-"

"-dad, no, I'm fine! He-he didn't get far." Stiles mumbled. A wave of nausea hit him suddenly, Stiles felt hot. He felt like his skin was on fire and he felt so uncomfortable and his breathing was staggered.

"Stiles? Stiles!" his dad shouted as he collapsed into his arms. "Call an ambulance now!"

* * *

Stiles woke up to a bright room. He could hear the machines beeping to his left, and felt an I.V. in his hand. His head was throbbing, but at least the hot flash he experienced earlier disappeared. He looked around the room and spotted Derek over by the corner with his eyes closed. He snorted.

"What a good watch dog you are, Derek." his voice startled Derek, waking him up.

"Stiles." he got up and went to his side. "Are you feeling alight?"

"Aside from the throbbing headache and the exhaustion, I'm fine." he said. "What happened?"

"Apparently you were roofied and when the adrenaline wore off it hit you hard and you passed out." Derek said as if he repeated it several times.

"Roofied?"

"That's what the doctors found in your system, or something apparently similar to it. Did the thing make you ingest anything?" Stiles shook his head.

"It was that slime he had." Stiles shuddered. "Thinking about it makes me want to gag. Where's my dad? I'd thought he would refused to leave the room until I woke up."

"Scott's Mom dragged him out after he sat here for about seven hours." Stiles perked up.

"Wait-seven? How long was I asleep?"

"It's twelve right now. Eight hours probably." Stiles groaned out.

"He's not going to let me out of his sight any time soon."

"I won't either." Derek told him.

"I told you I'm fine!" Stiles shouted. "I told everyone I'm fine! Doesn't anyone hear me say it? I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm not stupid, Stiles. I can hear you lie!" Derek's eyes flashed. He breathed in and out, calming down. "You don't have to lie."

"Jus-I'll be fine." Stiles sighed. "Fine, right now? I'm not alright. What if that thing comes back alive again just like before? What if it has friends or family that will come looking for revenge and come to tear me apart? I don't-I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone if you just let us help you Stiles. I don't want you to be alone."

"We can be alone...together?" Stiles mumbled. "Since you offered in all. I mean if you want to-or am I reading this the wrong way-"

"Stiles." the boy looked up to Derek. "You're not reading it the wrong way at all." Derek smiled. "Now get some sleep." he rested his hand on top of Stiles' head. Stiles inhaled suddenly, wincing, then exhaled as the black streaks swim up Derek's arm.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Stiles asked as he settled back into his bed.

"Yes, right here." Stiles smiled.

"Good watch dog."


End file.
